


Vocaloid Comfort Fic Thing

by EvoraTheSylvurr



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: but nothing much just, chapter one has mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoraTheSylvurr/pseuds/EvoraTheSylvurr





	Vocaloid Comfort Fic Thing

Maika sat in the backstage of the concert, waiting for her turn, clutching her microphone in her lap. She hadn’t seen sight of the green haired teen, which was a good thing. After what Flower had told her, she didn’t want to deal with Gumi. Maika perked up when she heard her name called. Realizing it was her turn up next, she headed to where she should stand.

Yuzuki Yukari, more commonly known to Maika as “Yuzu”, was up currently. Maika watched in awe as Yuzu got the audience to sing along to the ‘chant along’ part of her song.

“Saa! Saa! Massatsu da! Sensei ni itteyaro!! Saa! Saa! Massatsu da! Sensei ni itteyaro!! Chururira Chururira Daddadda~!!”

After each line, the audience would repeat back what she said. Suddenly, Maika didn’t feel confident in her performance anymore. When Yuzuki finished, she bowed, and headed backstage and passed Maika.

“Good luck big sis! Break a leg!”

There was no malice in her voice. It was a genuine wish of luck from a “little sister” to her “older sister”. Maika smiled, waving back to Yuzuki as she headed on stage.

“Thank you!”

🎵🎵🎵

“And the winner is…..”

Maika held her breath. She knew that she didn’t do her best, and wasn’t expecting to win. If it wasn’t her who won, she hoped it was one of her friends.

“Yuzuki Yukari!”

Maika smiled, turning to the smaller girl, happy she won.

“Congrats!”

“Thanks big sis!” Yuzuki smiled back at Maika.

As Yuzuki got congratulations and the first place prize (a medal and some money), Maika went on autopilot mode and focused on what Flower had told her about Gumi.

The green haired girl had hurt Flower. It was a moment of anger, Flower had told her, but that didn’t mean the slap didn’t hurt. Maika’s heart twinged, afraid to take sides.

She was brought back to reality when Rana called out for her.

“Maimai, we’re gonna get ice cream! Would you like to join us?”

“Y-yeah, sure!”

Maika smiled at the group. She was the tallest of the girls, but that was partially because she was the oldest of the girls. She was barely taller than Piko, and she was smug about that. He hated it when she mentioned that she was taller, but no one really cared.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maika noticed some green and whipped around to see if it was Gumi, but by the time she did, the green thing was gone.

“Ow, Maimai, what was that for!?”

In her haste, when she turned her hair hit Rana in the face.

“Ah, Rana, I’m sorry! I… I thought I saw something.”  
Rana seemed concerned, but shook it off when Piko called out to her. She skipped towards the boy, and seemed to forget what had happened.

Maika was a bit on edge for the rest of the evening, but nothing happened. Everyone paid for their own ice cream (Rana had paid for hers and Piko’s despite the boy’s protests) and headed home.

🎵🎵🎵

“Flower, I’m home!”

Maika opened the door to their shared apartment. She looked around the room, and Flower had the lights off. Maika panicked a little bit, but that panic was subsided after a moment when Flower popped up from the couch, covered in blankets.

“M-Maika? I-is that you?”

The stutter in the other girl’s voice put Maika on edge.

“Yeah. Sorry for coming back so late. Rana invited me to ice cream.”

Flower sniffled, the pile of blankets around her shifting as she moved to hypothetically allow Maika to cuddle up to her. Maika sat next to her on the couch, and nuzzled into Flower, flustering her.

“H-hey, gedoff!”

The shorter girl tried to push the taller off, causing Maika to giggle. After a while, Flower resided to her fate and the two fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.


End file.
